


< ignite me >

by h4wr44



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:42:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29914314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/h4wr44/pseuds/h4wr44
Summary: with a burning connection like a fire, will you run away with me?
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime & Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	

his mundane life spoke volumes on just how average he was. his crowded cheap apartment was hard to live in, giving him little to no space to move around freely, his grades, his schools, his name, and his entire personality. he was the definition of average; normal. 

his ride to school took place in a crowded train. people squishing the life out of him no matter where he went. this was his everyday life in tokyo. people may think living in tokyo meant you had a wide variety of opportunities and places to go and a lively attitude but for him, he felt sick of it. he wanted to go to a small country side village and enjoy his life there with a cat whom he had named after his lover, but it always felt so far out of reach for him that he eventually gave up on that dream. he tossed it aside for future plans. maybe even plans that could never happen. 

"i wanna run away." was all that went through iwaizumi's mind on a day to day basis.

it was until that one day in the first year of highschool where a new student joined his class. 

"hello. my name is oikawa tooru, tooru being my given name. pleased to meet you all." 

the blinding beauty of the man standing before the class almost shocked him. how could such a human exist? it occurred to him to be friends with the svelte boy but he felt too nervous. he felt as if he'd slip up on his words when speaking with him, so he never tried. until oikawa himself spoke with him. it was like he was being brought back to life. finally, after years of being sick of living in such a large, bright city, he was glad he met someone who was the embodiment of tokyo. he could go on for days, talking about just how much he related with oikawa on many of his stories but one particular one never seemed to leave his already filled mind. 

"i've always wanted to leave this city." was what he said. 

being seated at the back of the class, next to each other made it easy to talk amongst themselves.

"why? don't you like it here?" iwaizumi felt confused. why would he want to leave? 

"because this place is boring to me. everyday, it's the same. i wanna go somewhere quiet. somewhere where the atmosphere of where you lived always yelled bright sunny days. not cloudy days where the only source of light is through building lights. do you get what i'm saying?"

he couldn't believe it. someone actually related to him? someone actually wanted to leave tokyo just like he did? go to the same type of place he wanted to go to? it was like a dream. too good to be true, it was so good that the next words that spewed out of his mouth were "let's find some place like that together!" would oikawa think he's weird for saying that? 

"sure! i'd be happy to." his warm smile said otherwise and it was at that moment where iwaizumi truly felt connected to someone. he felt as if something clicked inside him. what is this feeling? he felt like a small match was lit inside him. the flame grew everyday. getting larger and larger. slowly but surely devouring him little by little until all that's left of him is love for the boy next to him.

highschool breezed by and four summers later, oikawa and iwaizumi were taking a train to nikko.

"run away with me." were iwaizumi's exact words.

"after we graduate." was oikawa's reply. 

the ride there was only two hours by train but for them, it felt like only 30 minutes had passed. the overwhelming excitement almost taking over iwaizumi's thoughts. finally. they get to experience their dream together. after oh so long, he thought he would never get to leave tokyo. he thought he would never feel this way but there he was, standing before a place of absolute beauty. they both took in a deep breath of fresh mountain air.

hand in hand, they both walked to their new home, sharing one kiss before opening the door to new experiences. their cat nuzzling every corner of the house to make it more familiar was an everyday sight for the two adults. but they never seemed to get bored of it. that dream of iwaizumi's that always seemed so far out of his reach, was right there, in his clutch. 

he had never been happier. 

the both of them shared life with one another. taking care of the other when they're sick, cheering each other up, and making each other smile. 

maybe tokyo wasn't the problem. maybe it was them not finding each other sooner. 

<•><•><•><•><•>

this is really short :\\\

make sure you're talking care of yourself.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed :)


End file.
